


Smut between A sniper and a spy

by ThatBluSpook



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Don't Like Don't Read, M/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 18:28:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19068208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatBluSpook/pseuds/ThatBluSpook
Summary: Matthew (Sniper) and Mathyss (spy) bone.





	Smut between A sniper and a spy

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not the best at naming this, or writing a summary, but this is a fanfic I'm really proud of. Just saying this now, if you don't like smut, don't read, because this is all just filthy smut. If you don't like what's in it, don't read. Feel free to leave comments or kudos if you like it!
> 
> Matthew: Sniper  
> Mathyss: Spy
> 
> Enjoy the fanfic! (and the smut!)

"Oh, he'll kill me, will he? I seriously doubt that bastard will kill me. And he definitely won't hurt whats mine ever again..." My eyes widened again and I felt my cheeks heat up after hearing him state that I was his. I swallowed hard, feeling that lump in my throat again before I licks my lips and responded. "So... I belong to you, hm? If I belong to you then..." I paused for a moment, noticing how his eyes lit up in both interest and curiousity before finishing nervously. "Why not c-claim your territory?" The look he gave me when I said that made me shiver and bite my lip, and I didn't regret it at all as he pulled me closer and kissed me harshly, a very low growl rumbling in the back of his throat. I whimpered softly as he swiped his tongue across my lower lip, expecting me to behave and grant him entry, but I smirked slightly and refused to open up for him. He took me by suprise when his hands shifted to my hips, grabbing onto me tightly and forcefully shifting me so that I had a leg on either side of his lap as his growl grew louder. I gasped in suprise as he shifted close to me and pressed a thigh against the oh-so obvious tent in my boxers, and he chuckled before forcing his tongue into my mouth and rubbing it against mine, making heat rush to my groin and making electricity shoot down my spine. His grip tightened to an almost bruising hold, and I moaned softly into the kiss as he pressed closer to me and began grinding his thigh against my cock, his nails digging into my skin and making me shudder and spasm in his grip. I fought for dominance in the kiss, but the moment I lost, his tongue rubbed the roof of my mouth before sliding it as far into my mouth as he could, shifting me so that he could rut against me instead of make me ride his thigh, and at the first few thrusts of his hips, I was moaning loud enough for him to growl like an animal in response. Eventually we broke apart, panting harshly and leaning against each other, having stopped for a moment to catch our breaths and just enjoy our sudden companionship. "I hope I can please ya, Mathyss."

 

He whispered softly, smiling as he slowly started rolling his hips, drawing quiet moans out of me and even quieter groans out of him. He leaned forward and kissed my throat before peppering the side of my neck with gentle kisses and nips as his hips sped up against mine, and when I started rolling back against him, he let out a suprised gasp before biting my neck hard enough to leave a mark as he rut against me like a wild animal, all his softness and gentle movement draining out of him only to be replaced with wild, animalistic need and what felt like an urge to claim. I tilt my head to the side and moaned loudly grabbing onto his shoulders and bucking my hips while hooking my legs tightly around his waist. "O-oh goodness, Matthew~!" He growled in my ear and I whimpered, my sensetivity getting the best of me as I rut up against him, gasping and mewling while clinging to him and shaking like a leaf. It continued for a good while before Matthew finally pulled away, making me whine and shudder while looking at him in confusion, my chest rising and falling quickly from my harsh pants. "M-Matthew...? Wh-why did you stop~?" I said as I sat up slightly, closing my legs only to hear a low, dominant growl. "Legs open love... And strip those boxers off~... I'm gonna fuck you so hard the only thing comin outta your mouth is gonna be my name~." He purred, watching me hungrily as I did as told, spreading my legs wide and sliding my boxers slow enough that a loud, somewhat scary growl ripped itself free from Matthews throat. I blushed and shivered from it, slipping off my boxers and running my hands down the insides of my thighs and shivering. "C-come on, Matthew... Take me~... But be gentle at first." I whimpered before he crawled on top of me and ran his hands down my body slowly, purring softly as he felt my skin heat up further under his calloused hands. His touch made my skin tingle, leaving trails of unseen fire as his hands went further and further down, until they finally reached the insides of my thighs. I was a shivering, panting mess by that point, which made him chuckle as he dug his nails into my sensitive inner thighs, making my hips twitch upwards even though I fought to stay still. "Matthew, Don't tease me, please!"

 

I looked into his eyes, hoping he'd see my sheer need and desperation for more than what he was already giving me. He stayed like that for a moment, just watching me silently before he gently moved his right hand from my thigh, leaving little crescent shaped indents from his nails digging into my inner thigh as he reached up and removed his sunglasses. His eyes were beautiful when I'd first seen them through the shades, but without them on, they were breathtaking. My breath caught in my throat at the sight of them, and he smiled when he noticed my already intense blush had gotten worse at the sight of him without his shades. "Don't worry luv... Oi ain't gonna tease anymore... Oi just gotta prepare ya first." A small smile appeared on his lips before he lean over me, an arm settled next to my head to support him as he stole my breath with a kiss, distracting me from what he was doing. When he pulled away, I saw a clear bottle in his hand and I blushed harder as he popped it open and squeezed a small bit of the contents into his palm. "Roll onto all fours for me gorgeous, I'm gonna get you ready for my cock~" I whined softly at his words, my cock twitching from the burst of arousal that I felt from what he said, but as I went to do as he asked, I stopped. A brilliant thought had just went through my head, and I smirked devilishly at him, making him look suprised. "I have a better idea, mon amour~... Switch places with me?" I said with a soft voice, leaning close to him and just barely kissing him. He was more than eager to see what my idea was, and after a rough, heated kiss, we switched places. He was lounging back against his pillows with the bottle next to him and a bit of lubricant in his palm, and I was settled between his legs. I momentarily wondered how he would look under me, crying out MY name and moaning sweetly, but I pushed away that thought as I slowly crawled on top of him, my legs spread and settled on either side of his thin hips, my hands on either side of his head as I smiled lovingly down at him. "Ever heard of something called a 69, my love?" I said softly, a sweet smile appearing on my face when his eyes darkened from lust and i could hear the hungry growl rumbling in his chest. 

 

"Yeah, I have... You want to do that, don't ya~?" i nodded in response and then proceeded to turn around, being careful not to screw up and accidentally knee him in the face or kick him. Once I was finished turning, he shifted and whistled softly when I slowly undid his pants with my teeth. "The view from here's great... But it would be better once ya start sucking my cock~" I whined at that and pulled his cock out of his pants, whining at the sight of it. It was huge and made me shiver at the thought of soon having it in my mouth, and later, in me in another way. I heard Matthew chuckle, and as I opened my mouth to ask why he'd chuckled, I felt cold, lube-slicked fingers press against my entrance and thrust teasingly against it at the same time as another hand gripped the back of my head and pushed me down onto his cock, his hips bucking up off the bed and shoving his thick cock into my mouth, making me gag when it hit the back of my throat. He moaned when I gagged and let go of my head, thinking I'd want to pull away and get air since I hadn't gotten the chance to breath when he had done that. Instead, I made him shout and buck his hips as I forced his cock all the way down my throat, choking around it and tearing up. I pulled off slowly, sucking hard as I did, and then moaned around his cock as I felt him push his fingers into me, stretching me out for what would be happening later. "M-mhh fuck~! Your mouth feels s-so good!" I purred at that and rocked my hips back against his fingers as they started thrusting into me and spreading me open for him, taking his cock into my throat again as I started bobbing my head slowly, sucking hard and swallowing around him whenever I'd reach his base and his cock would be deep in my throat. A filthy little thought float through my head that that was where his cock belonged, deep in my throat for him to use and fill with cum. I moaned around him, causing his hips to buck from the vibrations. I started to bob my head faster, in time with his fingers, when he slipped another one in and shifted how his legs were positioned. "Y-you wouldn't mind if I fucked your throat, would ya~? I want to hear ya moan and choke on my cock, love~" I quickly pulled off and nodded, looking back at him and panting. "P-please do it! use my throat matthew, I want to make you feel good~!" I cried out in pleasure as his fingers found and rubbed against my sweet spot, making my grind my hips back against him before a hand gripped my hair tightly, pulling a bit. "Open your mouth then love, and get to suckin my cock already~." I obeyed, immediately swallowing his cock down to the base before he began fucking my throat hard and fast, rubbing my sweet spot even harder and making me whine and moan around his cock.

 

He slipped another finger in after applying more lube, abusing my sweet spot and making me feel-light headed from the lack of air as his cock filled my throat over and over, barely giving me the chance to breath between thrusts. He was using me for his own pleasure, and rewarding me for it. deep inside, I was thrilled to be able to please him, to be able to make him feel good, and a small dark part of myself wished he would make me his toy that he could use whenever he felt the need. As if sensing that little dark, filthy thought, he growled and moaned, speeding up his thrusts. "F-fuck yeh... Your throat feels so good 'round my cock, Mathyss... M-might just fuck it till I cum, and then fuck your cute little ass~... B-bet you'd love that wouldn't you~? Me usin y-your throat like a toy and cumming down it, makin you swallow it all like a good boy~" I whined loudly at what he said and managed to pull away from his cock, gasping for air and breathless while I responded, "O-oh god yes! I'd love it so much, please use my throat! I-I want it so ba-" Before I could even finish, he snarled and forced me back down onto his cock, pistoning his hips up and forcing his cock down my throat over and over while he pulled his fingers out of me, making me whine. He raked his nails down my ass and thighs hard, and I choked on his cock when I tried to catch a breath. I loved this so much, it was intoxicating, the combination of pain, pleasure, and light-headedness that filled my senses as he used my mouth as his toy, chasing his release. His thrusts became sloppy, more focused on deep hard thrusts than fast ones, and soon he yelled out my name as he forced his cock as far as he could down my throat, cumming hard. "F-fucking swallow it all, Mathyss... D-don't you dare lose a drop..." He was breathless and his voice sounded raw after he had yelled, And I couldn't wait to have my voice sound the same as I slowly pulled away, swallowing his release and still sucking hard.

 

When I was fully off, I teased the slit with my tongue, and then squeaked as his cock twitched and shot out one last load of cum, splattering my face. "Oh shit, sorry! I-I thought I was finished this round." He sounded embarrassed, but i was the opposite, though wishing he'd let me cum as well. "It's fine, mon amour, It was a lovely suprise~" I chuckled softly and went to get off him, but yelped as his hands suddenly gripped my hips tightly. "You ain't leavin yet Mathyss~... You still have to cum before I start pounding you into the sheets~... Sit up for me~" I swallowed hard, not sure what was going on, but doing as told, sitting up carefully since I knew his face was somewhat underneath me. "Wh-what are you making me do this for?" I asked softly, my throat feeling a bit sore from getting fucked for so long. Instead of answering me with words, I was answered with him pulling my hips down onto his face and his tongue pushing into me. I gasped and bucked my hips slightly, quivering from the strange sensation of his tongue inside me. It pushed as far as it could in, searching for my sweet spot and making me whine desperately. It felt so strange, but it felt so good, I couldn't help but start rocking my hips down against his face while he searched for my sweet spot with his wickedly skilled tongue. It wasn't long before I let out a breathless cry of pleasure when his tongue found it, and it took even less time for my voice to get louder as he began to abuse it with his tongue. "O-Oh god, Matthew, yes! Y-you feel so good~!" I heard his soft growls underneath me and for a moment I wished he still had his cock buried inside my throat. I was getting close quickly, but I couldn't stop myself from rocking down against his face, his tongue being pushed deeper whenever I'd rock my hips down, causing it to hit my sweet spot harder. When his hand wrapped around my aching cock, I couldn't hold back any longer, and came with a breathless scream of his name, painting his chest and stomach with my seed while I shook, his tongue still abusing my sweetspot and making me jerk and twitch with each push of his tongue against it.

 

Once I'd finished, he gently guide me up and off, licking his lips and panting while I lay limp next to him. "Th-that was fuckin hot." He said breathlessly, a soft chuckle escaping his lips as he smiled at me. I smiled back, but from how hard I'd cum, I couldn't bring myself to move and take his place when he sat up. Noticing this, he smiled affectionately and pulled me into his arms and dragged me into his lap, making me straddle it. I could feel his cock against my ass, hard and desperately wanting to be buried inside me. "I-I don't think I can keep myself up, love... My legs feel like jelly right now," I gasped as i felt him turn me around so my back was to his chest, "A-and I won't be able to help you feel good, Matth-" I was cut off by him biting where my neck met my shoulder, making me yelp slightly. He'd shut me up, and he knew it too. "I don't need ya to help me feel good," he spoke softly in my ear as he repositioned my hips, his cock pressed against my entrance. "I just want to hear you scream for me~" With that one statement, he snapped his hips up and filled me with his cock. I tossed my head back onto his shoulder and cried out in pleasure, shivering from how good it felt to have him fill me so completely. His tongue gently slid over the bite mark he'd left on me, soothing any pain I felt in it while I adjust to how big he was. I was shaking faintly still when he began slowly rolling his hips up into me, trying to see if I'd finished adjusting to his cock. I could feel the cum i'd left on his chest and stomach smearing against my back, which was an extremely strange feeling, but I couldn't fully bring myself to complain about it when he began thrusting gently, his hips angled in such a way that even though he was being gentle with me, he still hit my sweet spot dead on, making me gasp and whine each time he thrust against it. "Feels so good inside you, Mathyss... Even with all that prep, you're still so tight..." He groaned against my neck, his breath coming out in soft pants against my skin as he started thrusting faster and harder, making my voice get louder. "M-Matthew... Please... H-harder~" I whimpered softly, turning my head to kiss and nip at his neck gently, too tired to be anything but gentle with the man I loved. He obeyed almost instantly, going hard and fast and making me bounce on his hips just from him thrusting into me. Each thrust struck my sweet spot and would draw a desperate cry of pleasure out of me, my hands weakly gripping at his arms which had wrapped loosely around my waist. I heard him groan softly and then he suddenly started pounding into me, as hard and as fast as he possibly could. My eyes snapped open and my mouth lolled open, each thrust tearing a scream of pleasure from my throat. "C-c'mon love, say my name~... Scream your lover's name~" I obeyed, screaming his name at the top of my lungs as his thrusts somehow got harder and faster than I thought he was capable of. "O-oh fuck, Matthew! Matthew~!" I was dangerously close and he knew, his hand wrapping around my cock and pumping it in time with his thrusts. I came with a wail of his name, my back arching away from his chest as i came so hard I saw stars. He moaned loudly as I got tighter, and he bucked up into me until he came as well, filling me up more and fucking me through not only my own orgasm, but his own.

 

Once we both finished, he gently pulled out of me and lay me next to him, where he rolled to face me and cuddled me close. "God, I love you Mathyss..." He said softly, his voice weak and obviously tired. I chuckled tiredly and kissed him lovingly, too tired to speak and tell him I loved him too. My eyes slowly fluttered shut, and in his arms, I fell asleep to the sound of his heartbeat and his soft breaths as he too slept.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked it!


End file.
